Developmental Funds Core: Project Summary/Abstract Developmental Funds are a critical component of this CCSG. These funds are used to shape the future Membership of the Koch Institute, and to ensure that the Center?s Core Facilities meet the needs of the Membership. Developmental Funds are used in support of two distinct areas: Faculty Recruitment and development of new Core Facilities. The recruitment and support of early career development of new faculty is one of the principal goals of the CCSG Developmental Funds. Historically, this has been a highly successful use of these funds, which are leveraged with additional support from MIT. New Investigators are recruited through a stringent evaluation process. As part of the recruitment process, a start-up package is negotiated that includes salary support, initial equipment purchases as well as funds for laboratory operating expenses for up to three years. These funds are necessary to allow the new faculty members to establish their laboratories and obtain independent funding. Start-up support for new faculty came from CCSG funds (typically 1/3 of the cost) with the balance coming from the Dean of Science or Engineering and the Provost. The second use of these funds is for the development of new Core Facilities, in particular the expertise to operate state-of-the-art-instrumentation and provide new leading edge services, all based on the ever- changing scientific demands of Center Members. This need reflects the emergence of new technologies both at the outset and over the course of the proposed funding period. CCSG Developmental funds allow flexible response in both categories and they have played, and will continue to play, a key role in leveraging non-CCSG funds.